1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device capable of automatically adjusting display orientation and the display segment arrangement thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the electronic product is provided with a display device for displaying some inner information such as the operation channel of the tuner and the operation frequency of the personal computer processor. Referring to the FIG. 1, a tuner 11 connects to a television monitor 12 for selecting program channel, and the tuner 11 has a display device such as the segment display for displaying channel numbers of present program.
Generally speaking, the display orientation of the display device 111 is horizontal because the tuner is positioned horizontally. However, please refer to FIG. 2, user may position the tuner 11 vertically for saving space occupation, therefore, the information displayed by the display device 111 will show reversely, which is very inconvenient for the user.
For preventing the aforementioned problems, the conventional tuner 11 may include two segment display devices for displaying channel numbers corresponding to the horizontal position or vertical position of the tuner 11 respectively. But, the aforementioned method may increase the cost due to the additional segment display device. In addition, the conventional electronic product also can use the LCD display to display the channel numbers; because the LCD display use the pixels to display information, the channel numbers will be displayed correctly in any orientation whether the tuner is positioned vertically or horizontally. However, the price of the LCD display is higher than segment display device, and the LCD display also needs more complexity driving circuit to perform displaying during operation period so as to increase the cost of the electronic product. Therefore, it is desired for the aforementioned conventional display device to be improved.